El Virus
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Soul, un joven cientifico, vive en un mundo donde un virus le quita a la gente sus sentimientos. El y Kid buscan la cura en Maka, un ser humano puro a quien Soul debe cuidar. SoulxMaka Sci-fi, Romance, Tragedy


**Ok…pues traigo este fic, entre sci-fi, romance y angst. Surgió de una pequeña reflexión sobre las personas que se la viven pegadas a los celulares, los videojuegos, las computadoras, etc. No tengo nada en contra de la tecnología (sin ella no estaría escribiendo esto) pero los excesos nunca son buenos. Como de costumbre, Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic UA. A leer n.n ! Por cierto, no hagan mucho caso de mis alucinaciones virológicas post-apocalípticas. No se casi nada de estas cosas y el virus, obviamente fue creado en específico para fines del fic.  
><strong>

**El Virus**

**Por Yereri**

_-En realidad, nunca imaginé que volvería a desarrollar sentimientos. Bueno, era posible, era probable y era el objetivo de los experimentos, pero yo lo veía como algo lejano, algo que no iba a ocurrirme a mí. Ahora mismo los maldigo, pero también agradezco haberlos tenido. ¿Quién me iba a decir que todo terminaría así? Fuimos tan felices. Fui tan estúpido._

_Me dejé absorber tanto por mi nueva condición humana que me olvidé de todo lo demás. Para mi solo existía ella, y deseé tanto que fuera mía que me olvidé por completo de que no lo era. Ella le pertenecía a un laboratorio, y al mundo tal vez pero no a mí. _

_Leí una vez- hace poco, cuando estuvimos juntos y fuimos felices- sobre un personaje cuyos sentimientos lo hacían sufrir y lo mataban despacio. En ese momento no lo comprendí, y de haberlo entendido no lo podría creer. Pero ahora lo entiendo y lo creo perfectamente. Porque una garra me tiene sujeto del pecho y me presiona, lento, pero fuerte. Me desgarro desde adentro. Quiero morir, pero también quiero vivir. Quiero verla, pero también quiero olvidarla. Quiero amar, pero ya no quiero volver a sentir nunca más. _

_Por que los sentimientos me han traído a esto, al dolor. Y sin embargo, me alegro de haberla amado._

_Pero, por favor. Nunca más._

…

Aquel frío laboratorio lleno de todo tipo de artefactos y sonidos, con un aroma a cloro y acetona, blanco, gris y metálico, emanaba la sensación menos humana que alguna vez Soul hubiera podido experimentar.

Frente a él, en un contenedor cilíndrico relleno de un líquido verdi azul y espeso, flotaba aquél cuerpo en el que llevaban tanto tiempo trabajando, tantas noches, tantos dolores de cabeza, tanta angustia.

-Soul- a modo de saludo, su compañero le llamó- ¿Tan temprano?

-No podía dormir- contestó con desgana- hace tiempo que no duermo mas que un par de horas por las noches.

Lo decía con cierto dolor en su voz. Kid se encogió de hombros y se acercó a revisar la tableta electrónica del contenedor cilíndrico.

-El monitor reporta un noventa y cinco por ciento de progreso- sonrió- con un poco de suerte, despertará hoy mismo.

Soul miró al interior del contenedor y asintió en silencio. Kid, su amigo, se paró a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Es linda, ¿No crees?

-Es de buen ver- asintió Soul con cierta indiferencia- ¿Y qué importa?

-No mucho-admitió el otro- lo único que cuenta es que ella sea la cura.

Soul se dio la vuelta y comenzó su trabajo. En una computadora monitoreaba los avances de aquel cuerpo/experimento. Su piel ya había cubierto cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos ya daban muestras de funcionalidad, al menos externamente, parecía que reaccionaban a la luz. Sus pulmones estaban completamente desarrollados, así como el resto de sus sistemas respiratorio, digestivo, linfático y circulatorio. Sus glándulas parecían funcionar correctamente y su sangre ya circulaba con normalidad.

Soul se estiró ligeramente hacia atrás sintiéndose satisfecho. Volteó en su silla y miró nuevamente el contenedor. Kid se encontraba allí.

-Soul- le susurró. Él se levantó y se acercó.

Ambos miraron en silencio a la chica que dormía en esa especie de líquido amniótico.

-¿Ves? Noventa y ocho por ciento. En cualquier momento despertará.

-¿Y después?

-Esperar- sonrió Kid- entre cuatro y seis meses tal vez.

-¿Porqué?

-Hay un sesenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de que nazca sin sentimiento alguno. Según mis cálculos podrá ir desarrollándolos con el paso de algunos días.

Soul se quedó callado unos momentos. Comprendía que Kid estaba más preparado que él, pero ¿Por qué nunca le daba la información completa? A veces se sentía dejado de lado, pero hasta cierto punto lo comprendía.

-¿Porqué no me lo mencionaste antes?

Kid sonrió de lado, como pensativo.

-No estaba seguro, y no te quería preocupar.

Soul suspiró con resignación y tocó el vidrio.

-Entonces… ella será tan fría como tu.

-Más que el hielo- sonrío Kid-, tal vez. Quizás menos. Por eso habrá que cuidarla y para ello confío en ti.

-¿En mí?- preguntó Soul con alarma -¿Porqué yo?

Kid guardó silencio unos instantes. Soul seguía con la mirada fija en el contenedor.

-Dentro de un par de meses no podré hacerlo yo mismo, y lo sabes.

Soul miró a Kid. Sus manos eran cada día más pálidas y las venas saltaban y se marcaban. Y lo mismo ocurría en todo su cuerpo. La humanidad poco a poco iba dejando su ser.

-Aun no eres tan frío- sugirió Soul tratando de animar un poco la situación (él, que podía)-lo que dije hace rato…era broma.

Kid trató de sonreír nuevamente pero todos los días era igual, conforme pasaban las horas se le hacia mas difícil hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco estoy ya del todo bien. Ni verla así me produce algún tipo de cosquillas- continuó Soul refiriéndose a la desnudez de la chica- aunque debo admitir que me inspira una sensación de…ternura, creo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de trabajo. Ambos con días sin dormir a cuestas. Ambos con dudas y preguntas burbujeando en su mente.

-Por eso quiero que tu la cuides, Soul. Eres el único de nosotros dos que conserva un poco mas del 50% de su humanidad.

…

El rápido avance de la tecnología mejoró la vida del ser humano. Todo fue hacia delante con gran velocidad, se mejoraron los transportes y las comunicaciones. Sin embargo, con esa misma velocidad, se fue perdiendo la importancia que la gente le daba al calor humano. Las pantallas terminaron por sustituir la comunicación de persona a persona. Incluso tener amigos se volvió algo relativamente sencillo: bastaba con instalar un programa en la computadora, diseñar un amigo a la medida e interactuar.

Con el paso del tiempo, el contacto directo, piel a piel, se volvió tan extraño que los humanos mas escandalizados, influenciables e ignorantes lo consideraron algo anti natural, y se volvieron populares unos trajes de cuerpo completo que habían sido pensados para aislar a la gente que tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, y que ahora se usaban con el fin de evitar tocar directamente la mano del prójimo. Con el paso del tiempo, muchos seres humanos comenzaron a convertirse en robots, al menos en el pensamiento, pues se volvieron fríos y carentes de todo afecto o sentimiento. Los niños se concebían únicamente por inseminación artificial y los recursos naturales, propiedad del gobierno por completo, se producían en masa y se distribuían desde ciertas centrales y bodegas estratégicamente situadas en las grandes metrópolis de todo el mundo.

Algunos científicos, biólogos, físicos, matemáticos, etcétera, sintieron culpabilidad al percatarse del virus de la inhumanización que se esparcía por toda la tierra, buscando diferentes soluciones y educando nuevas generaciones de eruditos aún con sentimientos, para que siguieran con el trabajo.

Soul y Kid heredaron uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos, y lo continuaron hasta el final aún cuando se percataron de que ambos, cada día, perdían unos pocos sentimientos y ganaban un poco de frialdad.

…

A las cinco de la tarde, ese mismo día, el monitor avisó con estruendosas alarmas el 100% de progreso de aquella creación. Ante los ojos pacíficos de ambos jóvenes, el contenedor se vacío de aquella agua colorida y espesa, y se abrió.

La mujer a su vez, abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el techo sin mostrar asombro, ni duda, ni alivio, ni nada. Soul se acercó y la ayudó a salir envolviéndola en una toalla, y Kid abrió una regadera en un pequeño cubículo. Limpiaron sus fosas nasales y su boca y le explicaron como bañarse. Luego de secarla le pusieron una bata amplia y la introdujeron en una cámara de calor para que el cambio de temperatura no la hiciera enfermar y para separarla del laboratorio.

-Compré una casa, Soul- informó Kid una vez que se encontraron a solas- con parte de los recursos de la investigación. Te la llevarás allí y procurarás que despierten en ella los sentimientos. Es una casa diseñada como hace unos 100 años. Tiene un nivel de tecnología muy básico, TV, computadora, DVD y algunos utensilios eléctricos para el cuidado del hogar. Hay libros en papel y hay un jardín.

-¿Un jardín?- interrumpió Soul, súbitamente interesado- ¿Un jardín de verdad?

Kid asintió con deleite.

-Violé como cuatro reglas de construcción y seguridad civil para mandar a hacer esa casa- se encogió de hombros- pero a estas alturas creo que ya a nadie le importa.

Soul asintió. Él comprendía que solo en un lugar así, con forma de hogar, podría ayudar a alguien a desarrollar sus sentimientos.

-¿Y tu qué harás?

-Pues- Kid miró sus manos, cada día más pálidas y venosas- iré a trabajar al laboratorio nacional. Desde allá esperaré los avances y me dirás cuando la consideres lista.

Soul asintió con un ligero pesar. A veces no confiaba mucho en sí mismo.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Por una ventanilla, se veía a la chica sentada tranquilamente. Soul la observó unos segundos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-Los doctores Stein y Spirit tenían un nombre- se sujetó la barbilla, tratando de recordar.

-Ah, ¿Maka?...

Kid simplemente asintió mientras se iba a sentar.

…

Durante años, en el cuerpo del ser humano estuvo latente un fuerte virus que despertó como resultado de la radiación de algunos aparatos como las computadoras y las tabletas electrónicas. El virus se comía el cuerpo poco a poco y síntomas se juntaron con la crisis masiva del miedo a la piel ajena. Los científicos entonces comenzaron a llamarlo el "virus de inhumanizacion". Cuando se tenía el virus, el cuerpo adquiría una extraña virtud, podía sobrevivir meses y hasta años comiendo y durmiendo lo mínimo. El cuerpo adelgazaba y aumentaba su fuerza y resistencia, la piel se volvía pálida y las venas, verdosas y gruesas, saltaban cual gusanos.

Las personas poco a poco dejaban de darle importancia a los sentimientos y las pasiones, y se enfocaban en lo "simple" y lo "lógico". No existía lugar para las familias y mucho menos para el amor.

Al principio la ausencia de sentimientos y la fortaleza física de los inhumanizados fue considerada una bendición. Pero con el tiempo, la alarma se hizo presente pues los suicidios aumentaron cincuenta veces.

Resultó que la pasividad e indiferencia de aquellos seres humanos los llevaba a pensar en círculos para finalmente darse cuenta de que sus vidas sobre la faz de la tierra no servían para nada. Y, como era lógico, algo que no servía debía de ser destruido. Otros se suicidaban por simple curiosidad, al cumplir lo que ambicionaban en la vida pensaban que la muerte era lo único que les faltaba por experimentar.

Fue alarmante la forma en que la inteligencia aguda comenzó a parecerse a la estupidez babeante, y tal falta de amor por la vida fue lo que necesitaron los estudiosos mas arrogantes, egoístas y orgullosos de la tecnología para darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal en el mundo.

El virus también daba muerte independientemente del suicidio. Cuando el cuerpo llegaba a su límite de resistencia, la persona sufría una baja de energía súbita y se volvía altamente vulnerable a toda enfermedad. Cualquier cosa (incluso los trajes estériles) podía causar alergia, taquicardia, dificultad para respirar. Comer era prácticamente imposible, así que el cuerpo entraba en un circulo vicioso de debilidad y enfermedad que solo podía desembocar en la muerte. El único punto flaco que mostraba ese virus era que no se trataba de algo contagioso.

…

Spirit y Stein partieron de la premisa de que un cuerpo humano que tuviera mínimo contacto con la tecnología iba a estar a salvo de la contaminación del virus, así que consiguieron un feto de un mes y lo introdujeron al contenedor cilíndrico o probeta cuyo verdoso liquido amniótico tenía la propiedad de acelerar y llevar a cabo en uno o dos años lo que la vida hubiera hecho por sí misma en veinte.

Ambos murieron por causa del virus medio año antes de ver su proyecto concluido, y sus pupilos Soul y Kid recibieron la encomienda entonces de terminarlo.

…

Soul se despidió de Kid y tomó la mano de Maka quien, indiferente a todo, le siguió sin hacer demasiado caso. Subieron a una cápsula transportadora y el programó la dirección que le había dado Kid, y no le sorprendió descubrir que la casa se encontraba en la cima de una colina.

Ambos descendieron de la cápsula y se internaron en aquella casa donde el aire se sentía tan ligero y diferente.

A Soul no le hacía demasiada diferencia. Llevaba meses viviendo en el laboratorio y era invulnerable a la nostalgia por el hogar, como consecuencia de jamás haber tenido uno.

A Maka tampoco le importaba, puesto que empezaba a vivir y carecía de recuerdos.

Era una casa sencilla, de dos habitaciones, una cocina, un baño y una pequeña sala, todo conectado por un pasillo.

Soul llevó a Maka a uno de los cuartos.

-Aquí duermes tu- informó con indiferencia- yo duermo a lado, ¿Captas?

Ella asintió y entro a la habitación. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y Soul fue a buscar la cena.

…

Cuando el cerebro del experimento estaba bien desarrollado, comenzaron a programarle conocimientos como si fuese una computadora. Así que Soul sabia que ella entendía cuando le hablaba.

Sabía también que no podía portarse frío con ella, pues solo lograría moldearle el carácter contrario al esperado.

Durante la comida se portó amable y solícito, la trató con lo ademanes más dulces de los que fue capaz. Ella seguía sin reaccionar mayormente, solo comiendo y observándolo de vez en cuando, sin mostrar ningún interés en específico.

Soul le recomendó que luego de comer fuera a dormir, a lo que ella accedió. Se levantó lentamente, recogió su plato y acomodó su silla. Soul ya daba por perdida esa noche, cuando ella volteó y murmuró con los ojos caídos.

-Gracias.

…

Mientras Maka dormía, Soul estudió la casa y sus recursos. Kid le dijo que había un arreglo con el laboratorio, pues en teoría, Soul trabajaba ahora las veinticuatro horas en el desarrollo del experimento, por lo tanto tenía derecho a un pago. Cada semana llegarían a casa los alimentos y las cosas que él pudiera necesitar excepto por cualquier tipo de alta tecnología que pudiera contaminar a Maka. Si tenia alguna petición especial podía hacerla por correo electrónico.

En la casa encontró libros y discos que el creía obsoletos y que, sin embargo, serían sus mejores aliados en la misión de sensibilizar el cubito de hielo que Kid le había confiado.

…

Durante algunos años, gente de todo el mundo buscó la manera de combatir con el virus, y cuando se creía que iban a encontrar una cura, la población que se ofrecía como muestra únicamente conseguía acelerar su muerte.

Como las cosas siguieran así, cada vez parecía más probable y menos ficticia la predicción de que los robots y las inteligencias artificiales dominarían el planeta.

Lo peor era que existían cada vez menos personas interesadas en conservar su capacidad emocional, al resto simplemente le daba igual. Soul y Kid eran los últimos miembros de un laboratorio antes multitudinario y luminoso, y a estas alturas, Kid ya estaba perdiendo ese algo que lo mantenía ligado al ser humano en sí.

Aquello les dio a ambos el impulso de seguir adelante con el proyecto pues, aunque Soul también estaba infectado, en él el virus no había avanzado tanto y aun había la esperanza de que él pudiera terminar con la misión.

Al final del día, ambos estaban conformes con ello. Si solo uno de los dos sobrevivía y lograba terminar el experimento, eso era suficiente si la humanidad se podía salvar.

En sus tiempos de estudiante, Soul veía esa actitud de sacrificio y esa vocación de hacerse la victima propia de los científicos y los héroes como una simple ridiculez. Pero actualmente, dado que era biólogo, comprendía que le había tocado vivir en la línea entre la humanidad que vivía por si misma y la que ahora necesitaría una inyección de un antídoto para sobrevivir. Eso y ver a sus amigos caer uno a uno estragados por la enfermedad, le hizo comprender esa vocación de victima y esa forma de querer salvar al mundo aun a costa del propio pellejo.

…

Desde que amaneció el día Soul se empeñó en ponerle sentimiento a la vida. Lo primero que hizo fue conectar un antiguo equipo de sonido y poner a tocar la música de un arcaico CD. Después entró en la cocina y preparó un desayuno a la antigua usanza, huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja y unos hot cakes. Para ello se puso un delantal azul que encontró en una cajonera, para luego comprobar que éste tenía estampadas unas vacas y un sol enorme en un paisaje campirano. Se sentía ridículo, pero entendía que los sentimientos tenían mucho que ver con el clima y el color así que trató de ignorarlo y fue a buscar a Maka.

Empujó la puerta y trató de darle un tono cordial a su voz al saludar.

-Buenos días, Maka- para su sorpresa, la encontró sentada en la cama con los ojos abiertos, estaba ojerosa, temblorosa pero inmóvil.

Soul no tuvo que mirarla por mucho tiempo para comprender qué pasaba.

-¿No dormiste en toda la noche?

Maka lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No supe como- informó.

Soul recordó entonces que al programarle conocimientos le dieron la información de cómo leer, escribir, hablar y cosas por el estilo. No sabía que tendría que enseñarle a dormir.

Suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Trataremos de hacerte dormir, ¿Te parece bien? Sólo un par de horas. No podemos permitir que tus horarios se modifiquen.

Ella asintió en aceptación. Soul miró un reloj de pared, eran las ocho de la mañana. Bien, el desayuno podía esperar.

-Recuéstate- ordenó- tápate bien.

La arropó con cuidado.

-Ahora cierra tus ojos. Piensa en…algo bonito, lo que sea.

Sentía que le hablaba a un niño pequeño. Tenia un vago recuerdo de su infancia donde su hermano mayor, Wes, lo regañaba por molestarlo cuando no podía dormir, para luego sentarse junto a él y hablarle despacio para que se durmiera. Era la única referencia de cuidado infantil que tenia en su memoria.

-Mantente pensando- siguió hablándole, lento, en voz baja- si de pronto…sientes que tus pensamientos no tienen sentido, es buena señal, solo déjate llevar.

Se permitió darle una suave caricia en la cabeza a la chica y cuando pudo voltear a verla de nuevo, ella estaba dormida.

…

Poco rato después la despertó con suavidad. Almorzaron juntos y él procuró que ella prestara atención a la música, a los colores, al horrible delantal que tenia puesto.

Una vez que terminaron, Soul le pidió que le acompañara. La llevó a la sala de la casa y la sentó. Le dio unos libros y le indicó que leyera, cosa que ella comenzó a hacer sin preguntar.

-Si no te parece interesante puedes tomar otro, hay muchos- indicó con cordialidad, señalándole el librero. Maka solamente asintió y comenzó a leer en un profundo silencio.

Soul daba vueltas por la casa y se desesperaba in saber qué hacer con las manos, pero entonces se asomó por la ventana y vio el jardín. No recordaba haber estado en uno de verdad desde hacía años. Llamaba mucho, demasiado su atención.

Salió y comenzó a caminar en el pasto, luego de quitarse los zapatos. Era extremadamente diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, natural. El poco aire que circulaba era fresco e iba impregnado de la brisa propia de los árboles frutales, de los cuales había un par en el fondo de aquel jardín. Los pequeños setos de flores le daban al lugar un bello colorido. Al abrir una llave de agua, un rociador comenzó a humedecer el pasto. Soul sonrió, pero entonces su mirada fue más allá de la reja del jardín. Allá abajo, la ciudad lúgubre, industrializa, contaminada y cien por ciento dependiente de la tecnología era el único paisaje que se podía apreciar.

A pesar de no tener los sentimientos muy desarrollados, había algunos que aún traía a flor de piel. Había aprendido a sentir repugnancia hacia su propia especie, que se había empeñado en destruir –y olvidar- cosas que en el pasado eran tan bellas… o, por lo menos, hasta donde él sabía.

Pero no tenia porqué pensar más en ello. Su única preocupación desde ese momento debía ser cuidar a Maka.

…

Con el paso de algunos días Maka desarrolló un gusto muy marcado por la lectura. Era capaz de concluir varios capítulos de un libro en cuestión de minutos y su capacidad de aprendizaje y comprensión sorprendía a Soul.

Al menos en teoría, Maka fue aprendiendo acerca de los sentimientos. De pronto le hacia preguntas acerca de las emociones de los personajes de las historias que leía, y poco a poco comenzó a hablar más y a externar algunos estados de ánimo, al principio acorde a las situaciones manejadas por los libros, y más tarde de acuerdo con su propia vida.

Pronto encontró gusto en leer sentada en el jardín, mientras Soul aprendía jardinería con su propio método de ensayo y error.

-Soul- lo llamó en una ocasión interrumpiendo su lectura, hacía apenas un par de días que había aprendido la importancia del nombre de las personas y el suyo propio- dime, ¿cómo definirías el color?

-Es un fenómeno meramente ocular- contestó él sin darle importancia al asunto- nada garantiza que los colores sean realmente como los vemos, ¿Sabías eso?

Maka lo miraba, desconcertada con su libro en las manos. Soul comprendió que se estaba portando justo como no debía de hacerlo, así que probó de otra manera.

-¿Porqué no me dices qué es el color para ti?

-Pues- Maka levantó la vista hacia el jardín- el verde es hermoso…vital. El amarillo es alegre, y el rosa es tierno. El azul es tranquilo y el blanco es limpio. El rojo es fuerte, el negro es inquietante y el gris…- se detuvo por unos segundos, luego continuó- no lo puedo descifrar. Es triste, creo, no es agradable pero tampoco es del todo molesto.

Soul se limpió el sudor de la frente y la miró desde donde estaba, acuclillado abonando la tierra.

-¿Tu pensaste en todo eso o lo leíste?- preguntó haciendo amago de sonreír.

-Sí- asintió Maka, sonriéndole de regreso-yo lo pensé.

…

_Fue algo muy importante en el sentido de que fue la primera vez que vi su sonrisa. De hecho, pensándolo bien, diría que fue la primera vez en años que miraba a alguien sonreír además de Kid, cuyos gestos se habían apagado gradualmente._

_Era una buena señal. Sobretodo porque era una sonrisa que lucía tan sincera en aquella deslumbrante mañana de junio. Solo una emoción verdadera puede brindar una sonrisa así._

_Esos días yo iba guardando en un archivo –y por archivo me refiero a una libreta- los avances que ella tenía. Anotaba la fecha y el acontecimiento. La primera noche, dijo gracias. Un par de días después había logrado dormir por la noche sin mi ayuda. Al cabo de una semana interactuábamos de una manera más o menos apropiada y ya era capaz de ir seleccionando la música que le gustaba escuchar mientras leía. Anoté su sonrisa- por cursi que esto pueda sonar- y en segundo lugar su interpretación de los colores. Hice todo lo posible por recordar letra por letra su explicación._

_Por otro lado, por simple curiosidad, también iba anotando los cambios de mi propio organismo. Día con día, mi tiempo de sueño se había reducido a algunos minutos durante la noche y mi apetito a una comida al día, muy ligera, vegetales y agua. Ocupaba mis horas muertas recorriendo la casa y el jardín hasta que no hubo un rincón que no supiera de memoria._

_A veces me dedicaba a verla dormir. Me alegraba que estuviera desarrollándose normalmente. _

_Nunca le mencioné lo de la enfermedad. Ella suponía que yo dormía, vivía y sentía tal y como ella lo hacia._

_En algunas ocasiones me preguntaba qué hubiera pensado de saber que solo dormía treinta minutos al día, que podía pasarme hasta dos semanas sobreviviendo a base de agua, que mi cuerpo era fuerte como el de un toro y mi mente fría como la brisa de invierno. _

_A pesar de todo, esa noche descubrí que mi tiempo de sueño se duplicó. Cuando le serví el desayuno por la mañana me di cuenta de que tenía apetito para comer una porción de comida tal como la que ella desayunaba, y que el humor me daba para sonreír._

…

Después de unos días, Maka reveló tener una personalidad muy fuerte. Era bastante crítica, capaz de analizar los libros que leía, la música, las películas, de una manera clara y objetiva, tenia muy claras las cosas que le gustaban, como los postres y el jardín, y las que le disgustaban, como la actitud a veces demasiado indiferente de Soul o las comidas solitarias. En ese entonces ella suponía que él comía a otras horas.

Soul, por su parte, sonreía ante los avances y los cambios. Ella era perfectamente capaz de conmoverse con una historia y podía identificar los sentimientos que tenía.

Pronto mostró interés en cocinar y aprender a hacer labores del hogar como Soul lo hacía. También comenzó a ayudarlo con sus experimentos en el jardín.

Tanto como su risa animosa, los ataques de enojo se hicieron frecuentes. Pronto se encontraron gritándose uno al otro en el pasillo pero la pelea no solía durar. Más frecuente era que ella leyera descansando la cabeza o las piernas sobre las rodillas de él.

Se llevaban tan bien que parecía que había sido así siempre. Había química, por raro que fuera.

Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Soul vivía con el miedo de que Maka preguntara algo sobre su pasado.

Bien, ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que a pesar de aparentar veinte años, solo tiene dos, que se desarrolló por completo en una probeta y que, por consiguiente, no tenía padres ni familia?

Hubiera sido más fácil contárselo desde un principio, cuando ambos actuaban con la cabeza fría y no ahora que ambos podían actuar con los sentimientos mas desarrollados.

…

_Tanto como Maka, yo avancé en mis propios sentimientos. _

_No recuerdo exactamente qué mañana me levante sin revisar la temperatura en un termómetro eléctrico, sino mirando por la ventana mi jardín tan dignamente trabajado. Dormía entre tres y cuatro horas por la noche y comía un poco más que antes. Ahora escuchaba música por gusto y no porque fuera necesario para ella._

_Cuando Maka despertaba preparábamos el desayuno entre los dos. Luego íbamos al jardín a podar, abonar o regar las plantas. Una mañana colgamos de la rama de uno de los árboles un columpio, y ella se meció hasta que sintió que temblaba. Nos dio miedo la posibilidad de algún accidente así que desistimos. _

_A veces, luego de pasar un rato en el jardín, veíamos alguna buena película. Si ella me preguntaba sobre aquellas calles, los barcos, los bosques o la gente, yo tenía que explicarle que la tierra había dejado de ser así mucho tiempo atrás. Después, ella no volvía a preguntar._

_Un día en la mañana revisé mi correo y encontré un mensaje de Kid. Decía que me necesitaba, había surgido una situación y mi presencia era necesaria._

_Arreglé mi maleta con lo que creí útil y me puse a preparar el desayuno. Maka llegó varios minutos después. Yo ya había terminado. _

_-Soul- me llamó- ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?_

_-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A mi pasado. No recuerdo nada más desde el día en que desperté en ese lugar y ese otro hombre y tú me ayudaron a asearme. _

_Nunca pensé que realmente tendría que responder a esa duda alguna vez._

_-¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Dónde nací, cuando?_

_-Esa es…información que no te puedo proporcionar- le expliqué mientras servia su plato y una malteada de chocolate- siéntate, es hora de desayunar._

_Ella me obedeció, pero no desistió de su pregunta._

_-¿Porqué no me lo puedes decir?- preguntó en tono de reproche- ¿ocurre algo malo?_

_-Solo…no es bueno que te cuente, te lo diré a su debido tiempo._

_Ella me miró y supe que estaba furiosa. Si había algo que ella odiaba era que le guardara secretos._

_-¿Y qué hay del resto de la gente? ¿Por qué el mundo es tan distinto al que tenemos aquí y en las películas, y en los libros? ¿Porqué solo nosotros vivimos así?_

_Por primera vez en mi vida (o al menos hasta donde podía recordar) sentí un profundo miedo. _

_-¿¡Cómo quieres que tenga yo todas esas respuestas? ¡Si el resto del mundo es así se debe a la estupidez, maldita sea!_

_En realidad no puedo recordar que más le grité. Estaba cegado por el miedo, por esa sensación tan terrible que no había tenido nunca antes. No le podía contar, no sabía como podría tomarlo, aunque luego de pensarlo creo que mi reacción fue mucho peor._

_Finalmente le dejé claro que no tenia intenciones de contarle nada. Se sentó sin dejar de mirarme. Nunca voy a poder olvidar esa mirada, mezcla de resentimiento, temor, desconfianza._

_Le comuniqué que debía irme por unos tres días, que confiaba en que se podía cuidar por sí misma bastante bien. Recogí mis cosas y me fui._

…

Aquellos tres días fueron los mas largos y tediosos para ella. Trataba de llenar su día como si él estuviera allí, paseaba por el jardín, pero comía sola y no se sentía cómoda. En las noches tardaba en quedarse dormida. Incluso al poner música, la casa parecía ser el doble de grande y un eco terrorífico la llenaba.

Al tercer día, la puerta se abrió mientras ella leía. Cuando levantó la vista, Soul estaba allí, con su maleta. Pasó a su lado sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarla, y se metió a su cuarto.

-Soul- lo llamó, poniéndose de pie para seguirlo- Soul…

Entró a su cuarto sin tocar la puerta, y retrocedió por un impulso de temor cuando vio que su cara y sus brazos estaban pálidos, cruzados de venas. Se había sentado en la cama mirando hacia la nada.

Maka se sentó su lado y te tocó el hombro, llamándolo una vez más.

-Soul… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero el no contestaba. Daba la impresión de estar dormido con los ojos abiertos, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-Soul…despierta, por favor, reacciona…

Maka comprendió entonces la desesperación.

Después de mucho intentar que reaccionara, de sacudirlo, de llamarle casi a gritos, como ultima idea que le surgió en ese momento se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo abrazó.

-¡Por favor, háblame!

-Ma…ka…- Soul sacudió la cabeza y le sujetó la cintura suavemente- ¿qué pasa?

-Soul- Maka suspiró sin contestar, realmente aliviada- por Dios, Soul, no vuelvas a irte de ese modo.

Soul asintió ligeramente aturdido. Ella se quitó de encima y se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

Maka se quedó dormida al cabo de un rato y el permaneció despierto. Durante la noche, su piel fue tomando un color más normal y las venas se atenuaron poco a poco.

Al día siguiente hicieron un día tranquilo, y excepto por el hecho de que Soul estaba desasido taciturno, se esforzaron por convivir normalmente.

Después de servirle la comida a Maka, Soul se sentó en su cuarto a escribir en su archivo. No comprendió porqué había tenido ese episodio como si no tuviera sentimiento alguno, como si la enfermedad hubiera regresado con fuerza. Lo primero que pensó fue que se debía a haber estado en el laboratorio por tanto tiempo.

Pero se recuperó. Casi sin querer sonrió al recordar como Maka lo había abrazado la noche anterior. La puerta de pronto se abrió y ella entró en la habitación.

-Soul, te traigo jugo de naranja- avisó dejándole el vaso sobre la mesa- no has comido ni bebido nada en todo el día.

-No lo necesito realmente, pero gracias.

Ella se sentó un rato en la cama, mirándolo escribir. Cuando él terminó, se estiró en su silla y se miró por última vez las manos.

Al parecer, había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Oye, Soul- él se dio la vuelta y le mostró atención- dime…tu…y yo… ¿Estamos casados?

Soul abrió los ojos como platos y casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es eso lo que querías ocultarme?

Soul pensó rápido. El matrimonio era una noción arcaica y pasada de moda. La única forma en que Maka hubiera podido enterarse de ello era por los libros en cuyo caso quien sabe qué pensaría de él ahora. Mientras tanto mantenía su mirada fija en él, enfocada con un dejo de reproche.

-N..no, tú y yo no estamos casados, ¿Porqué piensas eso?

-Bueno, pues es que vivimos juntos y solos, y hacemos muchas cosas… y la forma en que peleamos el otro día y luego te fuiste, yo…

Soul se aproximó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Maka, que hallamos peleado y que yo me fuera no tienen nada que ver. Yo tenia que irme por un asuntote trabajo y ya está.

Le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

-Además, un matrimonio no se trata solo de vivir juntos. En un matrimonio debe haber…compromiso… comprensión…amor…

Ahora fue el turno de Maka para sonreír.

-Entiendo-sorpresivamente, lo tomó de la cara, y no sin unos pocos nervios, le buscó los labios para besarle. Soul no se movió porque no sabía como reaccionar. Ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos, temerosos, expectantes. Sorpresa, timidez, inexperiencia.

El primer beso fue extraño, en cierta forma, incómodo. Ninguno sabía si lo hacían bien.

Soul tomó a Maka de las muñecas y se separó de ella unos centímetros. La miró a los ojos por unos momentos, luego volvió a mirar su boca y una fuerza extraña surgida de su interior lo obligó a ser él quien tomara la iniciativa y besarla, sin saber como ni porqué, dejándose guiar por esa fuerza que había yacido en su interior toda su vida, sin poder salir.

-Ya está- sonrió Maka cuando se separaron de nuevo- ahora si estamos casados.

-No creo que funcione así- objetó Soul- pero digamos que sí por ahora.

…

A partir de entonces fue como vivir juntos en un bello y pequeño paraíso. Siempre uno al lado del otro y siempre listos para enfrentar las pequeñas dificultades cotidianas, para cuidar del jardín, conversar de música, buscar pasatiempos.

Por entonces, Soul pedía por correo nuevos libros, videos, discos y una cantidad de distracciones que probar con su esposa. Probaron aprender a tocar la guitarra, origami, incluso usaron un manual de artes marciales con el que aprendieron un par de movimientos de defensa personal. Aprendieron por simple curiosidad algo de mecánica haciendo funcionar un motor de auto viejo, y aprendieron a bailar música antigua con videos, luego de mover muebles de la sala para crear una pequeña pista de baile.

Una mañana llegaron cinco cajas. En dos de ellas había lienzos blancos, grandes como sábanas, y en el resto había botes de pintura. Se pusieron ropa ligera y colgaron los lienzos en el jardín. Comenzaron a pintar libremente sin querer plasmar nada en específico, con las manos, con los pies y con todo el cuerpo.

…

_Difícilmente puede volver a mi mente una mañana más bella que esa. De alguna forma extraña el aire en aquella colina era muy puro –el mas puro que alguna vez tendré la dicha de aspirar- y el sol nos llegaba con sus rayos limpios y amables. Me preguntaba a veces que cantidad de dinero pagaría Kid por un lugar así, pero no me preocupaba porque a final de cuentas era dinero mío también. Recuerdo que Maka estaba tan feliz esa mañana. Recuerdo verla bajo la luz del sol, con los puños llenos de pintura roja y azul, lista para usarla en su lienzo. Por jugar salpiqué su tela con pintura verde y me reí al ver la mueca en su rostro cuando arruiné su obra de arte. Ella hizo lo mismo con mi lienzo así que yo salpiqué su rostro. Maka tomó una cubeta de pintura y me la echó encima. Quedé cubierto de pies a cabeza pero contraataqué del mismo modo._

_Entre los manoteos y los jalones, me resbalé con un charco de pintura que había quedado en el piso y me la llevé al suelo también. Rodamos por el pasto hasta chocar con el tronco de un árbol. Ella quedó encima de mí, así que aprovechó la ventaja para besarme._

_Fue nuestra primera vez. Aunque teóricamente sabíamos qué pasaría, fue un gran descubrimiento para ambos, tan grande como el primer beso._

_Aparte de todo, hicimos un verdadero desastre. Dejamos un reguero de pintura en nuestro camino y un par de sabanas quedaron en completo desuso pero en semejante situación, ¿a quien le hubiera importado? Ella me amó como si estuviera plenamente preparada para ello, ambos sabíamos que le dolería pero no le causó problemas. En todo momento me besó y finalmente me recibió en su pecho tibio y sus delgados brazos me rodearon el cuello. Nunca había tenido una sensación como aquella. El amor es una cosa tan extraña._

_El anochecer nos sorprendió dormidos en esa posición. Despertamos y al volver un poco a la razón reparamos en el batidero que habíamos hecho. Pasamos las siguientes cinco horas ordenándolo todo, recordando entre risas porqué se había caído aquella lámpara o cómo llegó esta otra pared a mancharse de amarillo._

_No me esperaba que fuera así. Me llegué a preguntar si el amor realmente tenía que ocurrir así, si debía sentirse de esa manera. _

_Pero…mis dudas desaparecieron solas. Éramos felices. Fuimos muy felices._

…

Cada cierto tiempo, Soul convencía a Maka para que se dejara sacar un poco de sangre para mandarla al laboratorio a hacerle análisis. Él le explicaba que era para poder cuidar mejor de su salud. Al principio ella le tenía miedo a la aguja, pero Soul solía decirle que fuera valiente, con una sonrisa cínica y retadora. Maka, torciendo el gesto, aceptaba el desafío para su orgullo. Era valiente. Realmente lo era.

Para su alivio ella no había desarrollado ninguna enfermedad, y de hecho gozaba de una salud magnifica.

Con el tiempo, él mismo decidió mandar una muestra de su propia sangre y con un cosquilleo extraño en su interior descubrió que la enfermedad en su cuerpo cedía.

En las noches dormía más. Comía con apetito por dos o hasta tres veces al día, su fuerza física era normal. Seguía siendo inteligente, como por ejemplo, Maka, pero ya no era frío. Definitivamente, no lo era.

Esa vida con Maka, esa especie de matrimonio, era algo más bello de lo que alguna vez hubiese podido imaginar.

Compartían tantos gustos, se peleaban, se reconciliaban. Lo mismo podía pasar horas experimentado algún nuevo pasatiempo o dejarse llevar por el amor en cualquier rincón de la casa. Inventaron en poco tiempo miles de formas de besarse y de tocarse, de permanecer siempre juntos en esa paz tan completa, irreal y bella.

Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que la vida podía ser así. Hasta hacia poco tiempo pensaba que el mundo y la vida se reducían al laboratorio, la enfermedad y los limites de su propia piel.

El paraíso, o al menos así lo creía, era poco comparado con la vida que tenia en ese momento.

Y…por todos los cielos, se dejó llevar. En poco tiempo dejó de importarle todo, absolutamente todo lo referente a la enfermedad. Aunque siguió llevando el archivo anotando los avances en él, poco a poco se convirtió en un diario de felicidad y romanticismo, una novela de amor idílico al cual la propia Maka a veces agregaba sus propias notas.

Compartían galletas acurrucados en el sofá mientras oían música. Dibujaban, escribían. El tiempo se les iba en vivir, sentir y ser felices. Nunca se aburrían pues siempre había algo nuevo que hacer, algo que experimentar, información que descubrir y cosas que contar.

Maka dejó de preguntar por su pasado, pues se enfocaba en el presente, en la vida y la realidad que solo ella y Soul tenían en ese mundo. Así, con toda esa felicidad y ese amor, fueron simplemente marido y mujer, un matrimonio a la antigua propio del paraíso.

Pasaron más de tres meses.

…

_Una noche nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo llover. Los últimos años, la lluvia oscilaba entre benigna y maligna, normalmente avisaban que tipo de lluvia tendríamos. Por suerte, fue una lluvia buena, de otro modo, hubiéramos tenido que cubrir co una lona especial las plantas y casi toda la casa. _

_Hubo rayos y truenos, y Maka lo encontró hermoso. Mas tarde en la noche recibimos el comunicado de que no iba a detenerse hasta la mañana._

_Esa noche nos amamos casi hasta el amanecer. Ahora mismo, me esfuerzo por recordar. Mientras corro con todas mis fuerzas me doy cuenta de que ese fue el principio del final porque no podía ser más perfecto. Éramos como uno solo, casi nos leíamos las mentes. Yo era su amor y ella era mi vida. Ella era el corazón y yo era la piel. Nada era más bello en este mundo para mí que ella. Y la lluvia caía, y los truenos nos estremecían, y los relámpagos nos iluminaban. Y mientras regulo mi respiración con el ritmo de mis piernas al correr recuerdo sus ojos. _

_Recuerdo su voz diciendo –te amo- y mi voz diciendo –yo mas-, y su risa, y su respiración. _

_Desearía haberme quedado despierto viéndola dormir segura sobre mi pecho. Desearía no haber permitido quedarme dormido y dejar que se la llevaran de mi lado, que me la quitaran sin yo poder pelear por retenerla. _

_Cuando desperté me encontraba sólo. La busqué por toda la casa sin encontrarla, sin figurarme qué pudo haber ocurrido, gritándole, pensando que si era una broma era de muy mal gusto y ella pagaría por hacerme sufrir de esa manera._

_Pero en mi interior mi corazón, creo, me decía que algo grave ocurría, algo muy fuerte que no iba a terminar bien._

_Cuando me encontraba más desesperado, llegaron a mi correo los últimos resultados de los análisis y una nota de Kid. _

_Los análisis me confirmaron lo que yo ya sabía, el virus había desaparecido de mi cuerpo, y el de Maka nunca dio señales de tenerlo, estaba limpio. _

_La nota de Kid era sencillamente algo terrible. _

_Esa mañana fueron a recoger a Maka. Irrumpieron en la casa sin hacer ningún ruido. Al vernos abrazados en la cama comprendieron la situación….la comprendieron, pero no la consideraron. Nos inyectaron somníferos para mantenernos dormidos y se la llevaron al Laboratorio Nacional._

_Sabían que estaba lista. _

_Llamé un transportador y programé la ruta al laboratorio a máxima velocidad, y aun así el viaje fue de unos veinte minutos. Bajé y me escabullí al interior, golpeando gente, escondiéndome. _

_Corro por estos pasillos, cuyo blanco y frío olor a sangre me asquea. _

_Hace mucho….realmente, mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Dios. Pero le ruego que no me quite lo que tanto amo, por que ella sobreviva…que lo que sea que quieran con ella no sea tan grave como este presentimiento me dice que lo es. No me quiten a Maka, no se lleven mi mundo, no me quiten la vida…_

…

Soul dio la vuelta en un pasillo, y casi choca con Kid. Sus reacciones tan rápidas le sorprendían a él mismo, pues no perdió el tiempo para preguntar.

-¡Kid! ¿¡Dónde esta Maka!

-Soul…

-¡Dímelo!

Kid se quitó del brazo la mano con que Soul lo sujetaba. Lo apartó con lentitud y lo miró con los ojos mas condescendientes que le hubiera dedicado alguna vez.

-Están cambiando su sangre. Su ADN limpio es perfecto para fabricar la cura. Yo mismo me ofrecí como voluntario para examinarlo.

-¿Porqué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que harían eso con ella?

-Tampoco te dije, nunca, que tuvieras relaciones con ella.

Soul temblaba de rabia. Kid miró la tableta electrónica que traía consigo, solo para verificar.

-Bueno, supongo que fue mi culpa en parte. Nunca debí permitir que te enamoraras… usamos toda su sangre, Soul. Apenas es suficiente para todo el antídoto que se necesita.

-¿Antídoto?- Soul lo tomó por los brazos y lo zarandeó- ¡El único maldito antídoto es que la gente se quite los jodidos trajes estériles y dejen de vivir pegados a las maquinas y las pantallas! ¡Sólo vivir, ese el único puto antídoto!

Soul se desesperaba con la indiferencia de Kid. Él apenas reaccionó.

-Interesante teoría, pero en realidad poco probable- revisó la tableta de nuevo- ella acaba de rechazar la sangre nueva. Morirá pronto.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- preguntó bajando los brazos. Se sentía indefenso y solo. Como un pobre niño dejado en la oscuridad.

-Puedo llevarte a verla- repuso el otro con tranquilidad. Soul lo siguió sintiendo que a cada paso su mundo se desmoronaba.

Llegaron a una puerta, pero antes de abrir, Kid dudó unos momentos.

-Tratamos de salvar el feto…pero murió antes de poder instalarlo en una probeta.

Soul sintió que el corazón se le hacia mas pesado y que un hueco sin fondo se abría paso en su interior. Hasta el aire en sus pulmones tenia demasiado volumen para poderlo contener.

-¿No lo sabias? Tenía dos meses de embarazo.

Kid abrió la puerta en el mismo estado de tranquilidad y frialdad absolutas y Soul lo dejó atrás para precipitarse al interior.

Maka yacía en una cama. Estaba pálida, y demacrada, y una maquina le sacaba la sangre que su cuerpo estaba rechazando tratando de cambiarla de nuevo, pero no duraría mucho así.

Cuando miró a Soul entrar, sonrió.

Él se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Soul- pronunció reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas- gracias por venir a verme. Te necesitaba.

-No tanto como yo- susurró Soul quitándole unos cabellos rebeldes que se le habían pegado en la cara- sabes cuanto te amo.

-Y yo a ti, mucho mas- sonrió ella, y Soul sufrió recordando cuando competían por quien amaba más al otro. Qué maravillosa, maldita y estúpida felicidad la de esos momentos- dicen quien hice algo bueno por el mundo, Soul, pero no sé qué es.

-El mundo no importa, Maka. Todos son unos hijos de puta- contestó con resentimiento. Ella lo reprendió.

-No hables así… pero…hasta molesto luces tan guapo…

Soul hizo un último esfuerzo por no llorar.

No funcionó.

-Tú eres lo único bello en este mundo podrido, Maka- susurró. Luego la besó, muy despacio- tengo mucha suerte de que seas mía.

Maka lo miró. Las últimas fuerzas de su vida se le iban del cuerpo.

Soul la volvió a besar y de pronto sintió el aliento frío de su vida extinguiéndosele en los labios.

Dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho, como la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Kid miraba la escena sin moverse.

-Kid- sin levantar la cabeza, Soul lo llamó. Su voz era débil, apagada y dolorosa- por favor mátame. Mátame ya. No imaginas cuanto duele.

….

_No lo pude ver pero escuché sus pasos y supe casi en seguida lo que haría._

_Me dio tiempo de maldecirlos a todos. A Maka por amarme, al mundo por robármela y a Kid por tardarse tanto en matarme. _

_No sabia realmente si valía la pena vivir con sentimientos. Se sufre demasiado. Amar duele. Es maravilloso, es sublime y es la sensación más grande que puede llenar el corazón de alguien, pero ¿vale la pena amar así?_

_Ahora mismo lo creo, creo que sí. Vale la pena morir en sus brazos aun ligeramente tibios. Valió la pena unos cuantos días felices con ella que toda una vida lineal, rutinaria y sin ningún tipo de emoción. _

_Vale la pena amar, amar de verdad. Espero…solo espero, que alguien tenga mejor suerte en el futuro, en este mundo podrido. _

_Si solo dos personas tienen mejor suerte que nosotros y logran amarse libremente y sin temor, está bien. Me doy por bien servido._

…

Kid preparó una inyección de adrenalina. La aplicó sin remordimiento y vio a su amigo morir en los brazos fríos de la mujer que amó. No lo comprendió.

Pero al salir de la habitación, tuvo que volver a mirar.

Le sorprendió descubrir que, aquella imagen, fue la primera cosa en mucho tiempo que logró conmoverlo.

…

_En realidad, nunca imaginé que volvería a desarrollar sentimientos. ¿Quién me iba a decir que todo terminaría así? Fuimos tan felices. Fui tan estúpido…_

**FIN**

**Owo! Bien, digame qué les pareció jujuju…**

**Creo que es el primer fic que escribo que me ha hecho llorar a mi misma. ¿Será eso algo bueno o malo? **

**En fin… como saben, sus sugerencias, criticas y comentarios siempre seran bienvenidos .w.**

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


End file.
